


Coming Home

by grimalkin555



Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Carol Danvers - Fandom, Carol Danvers/Jessica Drew - Fandom, bean - Fandom, jessica drew - Fandom, spider woman - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, bean - Freeform, mom danvers, mom drew, sleepy kids say the darnedest things, slow burn carol danvers/ jessica drew, spider mom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimalkin555/pseuds/grimalkin555
Summary: An alt canon fic of what if Bean became more of a daughter to Carol and where else would she go to get a home for her and her daughter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my first try at a fic IDK how many chapters yet but ill keep them coming at a pace until I'm finished with the story

She opened the door to see her best friend standing there, a hand messing up the back of her long blond hair. Jess made a note of this she let her hair grow out again it had been about nine months since she had seen Carol after all, she let her gaze continue down her inspection of the tall blonde a faded bomber jacket over an old tee and jeans and a blue face poking from behind her. Wait a blue face?!

              "Wait whos this? Did you save Bean?!" Jessica asked

         " Yea it’s a long story for later…. but the important part right now is could the two of us crash with you for a couple of days? After everything that happened with my family I haven't had time to find a new place and since ALFIES back in a unconventional way they are not letting any one in for living quarters."

Jess cocked her head to the side and gave a smart grin "unconventional ways their kirk?"

      "Yea Spock I'm talking Infinity stones dimensional travel and my little girl here" carol replied grinning while planting a hand on Bean's head and tussling her hair getting a smile from the blue girl.

           "You know my place is always open to you, just gota tell me the story this time, and help baby sit." As if on cue from the next room Gerry started to fuss and Jess went off to tend to him.

                 "Make yourselves at home dears we can pull out the take out menus in a minuet."

                                                                                          -------------------------------------------------------

                            "No stranger to pizza huh? " Jess chuckled out sitting across from carol on the couch.

                     "Nah Bean fell in love with it up in Maine that and pretty much everything with marinara sauce thanks to Ma.. "

         "For what its worth no matter how much you probably hate hearing this I'm sorry." 

         "From you its not that bad" she sighed out her shoulders bunching up and releasing as she did so. "Really I'm just glad I got to find out who she was and who I really am, well and that she got to meet Bean."

        "Ok ok I love the kid but does she have a name other than Bean? I have to know " Jess interjected laughing. 

          "Ma said the same but I mean for space it worked, so she decided on Bree." Carol chuckled out. 

           "I like it any reason? "

               "It's Kree for potential, kinda like how Car-ell means champion."

           "Oh I can not get over that one" Jess chuckled to herself " So should I be calling you that from now on? I mean I've got enough super spy training left to replace every Carol in an Avenger computer or phone with a Car-ell." 

    "Funny but no just Carol I only need so much change in my life at a time as is and adopting a kid and loosing a mom is enough right now which is why I came here." Carol leaned back as she said this into the couch she would be crashing for the foreseeable future. "Because no matter what's happened in my life Yon-rogg, loosing my memories, space, Alpha Flight, the dammed civil war, hydra cap, and space again, you’ve been my home Jess I have always been able to come back to you and I don’t think I have properly told you how much it means to me that you have been here for me like this." 

     "Carol.." Before Jess could say any more Gerry began to cry out, so she held up a finger to pin the conversation walking into her sons room to comfort him taking care to step over Bean who was sleeping on some spare cushions on the floor. 

     "Uh oh " Jess whispered. "Some one needs a change don’t they big guy." She went about changing her son as she heard some movement behind her looking over her shoulder to see Bean stirring.  " Oh sorry to wake you up kiddo I was trying to be careful." she still whispered into the quiet room.

            "Its ok miss Jess Ma says I'm a light sleeper, is everything ok with Gerry?" the young girl asked brushing sleep out of her eyes.

            "Yea he just needed a diaper change but im guessing you don’t know to much about babies do you?" 

         "Only flerken babies Rocket taught me a bunch about them when I saw him last. Ma said I can just ignore most of what he says though." She yawned out. But I'm excited to be living here now."

            "Oh whys that kid?" Jess gave a big smile as she rocked her son back to sleep.

          "Well Ma says that when she's with you, she's home since your home is when your with who ever you love the most and she said other than me she loves you more than anyone in the world." Bean yawned and rolled back over cuddling Chewie to her as she did but letting a few more sleep laced words out. " Yea said she wanted to be with the only person she could ever see having a family with maybe see someday if you two would get married."

Jessica tucked her son back into his crib and quietly exited the kids room she looked into the living room and saw Carol was asleep on the couch "must have been more exhausted after everything than she let on" Jessica thought as she noticed Carol was  not in any semblance of a good position to be in but out cold non the less. She crossed the room laid her friend out in a better position across the couch and covered her in a blanket. "She's been through hell and back these last few years nothing has been normal for her but me I guess but she's into me now? " these thoughts and more raced through Jessica's mind as she made her way to her bed room, Carols bright blue eyes and wide smile the last thing she thought about that night.


	2. Schools?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip out for Carol and Bean to settle more into New York life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was easier writing and a bit more fun writing chapter two thanks for the views an kudos on chapter 1

Jess stood at her sink washing dishes her head a tangled web of thoughts since the other night she had not been able to focus at all. "what was that is that kid telling the truth is her grasp on English and Earth culture that strong? It must be if Carols looking at getting her into a school, but the bigger issue here Carol wants me? Carol.. Danvers my best friend is interested in me how long has that been a thing how; how long have I missed it if it has been a long time? What does that mean for me… could I reciprocate back , Jess get a hold of your self this is all based off the sleep addled musings of a small kid who probably doesn't know what she's talking about or even got the message clear. You can do this Jess just focus, Focus Jess focus Jess.  
"Jess?! You there?" Carols voice cut clear in the air  
"Huh, oh yea?! Totally what's up !" Her mind caught up to reality looking up from where she was destroying a plate with super strength aided frantic scrubbing "dammit" she thought. Carol was floating her face poking from above and behind the counter her blue eyes seems to be glistening like stars and her blond hair falling around her shoulders waved and cascaded like silk. Had she always looked like this?  
"I was trying to ask if you wanted to go with me and Bean to look at prospective schools for her, I haven't been to NY in forever and this is her first trip I figured our own street level hero could help."  
"That actually sounds kinda nice no surprises kirk?"  
"Does me paying for lunch and coffee count as a surprise spock?" Carol broke into a wide smile after enjoying the moment but also absolutely buttering her friend up.  
"Coming from you that is an absolute surprise you sure you're not the Carol from that alternate dimension?"  
"Nah that me was a space pirate who was best frenemies with Nat and wanted nothing more than gold and killing Star Lord." she chucked out moving to get her things ready. "Huh craziest thing I've seen in an alternate reality Natasha with friends." Jess laughed and snorted at her own joke as they got their kids and got ready.  
\-------------------------------------------  
"Bean slow down !" carol called out to her blue daughter bouncing ahead of them on the side walk practically floating as she stepped off to the side to look into the fountain. "Wow never thought I'd hear speed demon Danvers to ever tell someone to slow down." Jessica giggled at that getting a rise out of carols frustration.  
"I'm a mom now I guess it comes with the territory." They sat down at a bench near the fountain checking to make sure Bean was fine Carols eyes turned to the one other person she couldn’t keep them from. Her bright green eyes sparkled in the mid day sun and the waters reflections played off her jet black hair like onyx.  
"How does she do it after how many years she still looks like she belongs in a myth pulling me out of the water. Ugh C'mon Danvers play it cool she's seeing someone if you fuck up you ruin the only stable relationship you have had for god knows how many years!" Her thoughts were racing as she tried to cool down the energy and frustration at herself building behind her eyes and in her fists she needed to calm down before she ignited something or someone.  
"MA! " A strong young voice clipped through the air as Bean ran up  
"Hey kiddo what's up ?" She looked up at carol curiosity in her eyes "Did we find a school yet? "

"Ooh yea did we " Jess chimed in Gerry bouncing on her lap as she leaned in with goofy enthusiasm.  
"I'm not sure yet I just worried wherever we pick will end up unprepared to deal with a fledgling Kree warrior with all the same powers as me, and that the kids will be mean because your blue.  
"Is being Blue bad?" Bean asked with a harsh worry in her tone.  
Carol scooped her up in a big bear hug pulling her tight and sitting on the ground in front of the bench.  
"Not at all is it bad people on earth just are really bad at handling anything different its why superheroes have such a hard time when its not time to fight the bad guys. You are gona learn that a lot of people with judge others based on how the look, act, love, or where their from but anyone who does that is an idiot and wrong. I just don’t want kids trying to start fights with you."  
"Because I'd win? " Bean looked up with a big grin.  
"Absolutely because you would win and all those jerks would run off and cry and go ' oh this alien girl beat us up just for saying words! Get rid of her. And then we would have to either do a lot of paper work or find a new school. "

Bean sat still for a moment looking forward contemplatively. " So to fix this I should just be a super hero already right?"  
"What? No! your only 11 its to dangerous!" Carol sputtered out as Jessica laughed off to the side.

"Ok you two I think I might know a school that caters to out of the norm students.."  
"Jess no"  
"Is equipped for students with super powers.."  
"No!"  
"Even has experience with kids who want to go into the super hero business…  
"NO!"  
"Jess yes!" Bean practically shouted.  
"Come on Carol I'm calling an Uber. "  
"Some times I really hate you Jessica Drew."  
"I think you mean you love me Carol you absolutely love me Carol Danvers.  
Carol palmed her face as the Uber pulled up and stopped in front of the Xavier Institute for Mutant Education and outreach.  
"This is a bad Idea Rogue is in there." Carol sighed out as she surveyed the landscape around the school.  
"I thought you two buried the hatchet a long time ago?"  
"We did but I wouldn’t call us best of friends either its weird between us."  
"Ma who's Rogue?"  
"Just another superhero dear." Carol took her daughters hand and made her way up the paved path to the front of the school flanked by Jessica and Garry on the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise Ill get to the gay next chapter I like the slow burn and wait am i gay for my best friend a little too much


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An afternoon of important school work and an evening of important relationship work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is gonna be a lot longer due to the fact that my fiance told me about open office so I'm no longer sing note pad which was obnoxious to write long pieces in. So if you like my writing yay if not you probably are not reading this. 
> 
> as promised this chapter gets to the gay

As they walked Central Park bustled around them families playing, dogs barking, cyclist training and falling, and, with out fail a small crowd of jerks protesting mutants.  
" Great these assholes again." Jess mumbled as they passed them.  
"Jess!" Carol blurted out.  
"What?! Oh right Bean can talk. My bad sorry."  
"Ma she talks like Rocket" Bean giggled out way to amused. "But who are those people and why do they think 'muties are scum' ?"

Carol stooped down putting her hands on Beans shoulders and looked her in the eyes, "Those people are racists they hate mutants just because they are different because some of them look different, because some have dangerous powers, because some mutants do bad things, or just because they hate and they think its ok to hate. Their idiots and horrible and I wish I could punch them into next week."  
  "But that’s illegal right Ma?"   
"Right Bean now lets see if this is the right school for you."

"Nice moming there Danvers mind if I use that one when this guys old enough?" Jessica said nudging into Carol.  
"Go for it I just hope the rest of the day goes as smooth."  
The blonde sighed out as they made the final approach seeing students running sprints while Nightcrawler blew on a whistle. After Jessica startled him into teleporting much to the students delight  
"She absolutely remembers her HYDRA training, could scare anyone. Hmmm I wonder if she ever brings that out in the bedroom the whole evil dominatrix vibe.." 

"Hello? Oh Carol what are you doing here?" Kitty Pryde's voice cut clear through the haze that had built up in Carols head. 

"Wha.. Oh! Right, sorry we're here today to see about school options." She stammered while pulling Bean forward. "Kitty this is my daughter Bree, and Bree this is Ms. Pryde she runs the school and the X-men say hi."   
"Hi Ms.Pryde." Bean said confidently 

"Hi to you too Bree, Carol I didn’t know you had a kid or were you know… " she trailed off looking between her and Jess.

"Nah Im just emotional support today and getting my boy out of the house and about. Plus you think Carol would come here by herself with Rogue on staff?" Jessica chuckled enjoying herself at her friends expense.

"Good point things are still pretty tense there… Anyways the Xavier Institute is always open to young mutants no mater what."

"I'm not a mutant though I'm an alien, one of the last blue Kree. Ms. Jess said you guys have let aliens in before right?" The young blue girl looked nervously between the three grown women around her squeezing her mothers hand tighter as she did.

" Yea; Here why don’t you all come inside and we can sit down and talk about this have something to drink and all that set up a tour and everything too." Kitty led the group into the school through the main foyer into an impressive back office.

“I like the digs Kitty but didn't you mention a tour? Care how about I take Bean and you do all the boring stuff?” Jess chided her friend as they got into the office looking around. 

“Really Jess? Fine. Bean can you behave for Jess and who ever Professor Pryde gets to give the tour while I talk about all of this? ” Carol sighed out.  
“Yup can do Ma!” the blue girl practically beamed giving her response.

Kitty called it Nightcrawler to get Bean and Jessica on the tour the two blue individuals bonding instantly, Carol sat down across from Kitty as they left Jessica promising to report back everything.

“So” said kitty “ shes not a mutant but an alien?” 

“Yea I hope that's not a huge issue, getting down to it I'm looking for a school that one, can handle a kid that has the same powers as me, two is non judgmental to her being blue, and three can give her a quality education.” 

“Well we can do all of those and we have had aliens before, like Broo, kid gladiator, and, warlock to name a few. Now I take it shes not going to be living on campus?

“Is it fine if she doesn't? I would much rather her come home at the end of they day and I would really prefer her not to get any X-men training.” Carol said staring down Kitty.

“I promise we don't do that except with a few older students who request it we, I have put a lot more into student safety since I got put in charge. Including new defensive measures; alarm systems, barriers magical, and technological, etc. Carol I can promise you that your daughter will be safe here.

“Thanks Kitty that's all I need now do I I have to buy a uniform for her? And lets get to that paperwork.”  
\----------------------

“MA!” Bean shouted as she came back in with Jessica and Gerry. “This school is so cool please say I get to go here ?!”

“Yea Bean you are starting tomorrow, I got your uniform but we have to go pick up some other supplies after this.” Carol replied happily pulling her daughter into a hug. “ Thanks again Kitty we will get out of your way and see you in the morning.” 

the group walked out Bean on Carols shoulders practically floating off of them. 

“So Kirk where we going shopping?” 

“Oh I was thinking It would just be mean and Bean hasn't Gerry been out a long time today?” 

Damn it Carol was right the boyo needed to get home and rest up wow shes really coming into her own as a mom but god this parenting stuff with her its great, it feels right and I can feel the pheromones coming off her I know shes into me and I wow I'm into my best friend. 

“Jessica? Spock?” 

Carols voice cut the tangle of thoughts in her head.   
“Yea your right I guess me and him will head home and you meet us back there when your done.”

“Yea hey if you put a take out order in some place we will pick it up on our way home sound good?” Carol asked excited charm in her voice. There she was earths mightiest hero doing simple things taking care of her daughter and you a side of her no one else saw you knew you were lucky and damn it Jessica you were gona do something about it. 

“Sounds great Ill text you!”

\-----------------  
“Were back!” shouted Bean as she barreled through the door with Carol following.   
“Jess! Look at all the cool school stuff I got !” The excited blue girl quickly pulled out her recent buys Captain Marvel brand ; back pack, lunch box, water bottle, and binder, but also Spider Woman brand; pencil case, note book, and, thermos. 

“Whats this you got some stuff with my logo?!” Jess exclaimed coming in close to Bean to put an arm around her. “Man I did not know they still make merch for me.”

“Yea I'm going too your my second favorite super hero right after Ma.” Bean leaned into Jess's arm.

“Also got her, well I guess me and her a lap top for papers and such and a tablet for books and what have you and a pair of hair cuts starting the year fresh.” Carol said as she breezed into the apartment putting the bags of electronics down and taking the food to the kitchen, the smell of lo mien and beef and broccoli filling the apartment already.

“Wait, hair cuts?” Jess turned and looked at Bean noticing the girl wearing an under cut and looking cute and rocking it. She turned again to look at Carol. Oh dear god In heaven, The blonde had a matching under cut but it framed her face perfectly her bright blue eyes, pouty lips, and that perfect smile. Jessica's pheromones went wild and she could see them effecting Carol. “shit real it in wait for after the kids go to bed control yourself Jess you can do this.” The brunet took a deep breath and managed to bring her pheromones under control “Why do I have pheromone powers is that even a thing spiders do? Well I also shoot lightning and I don't think spiders do that either, ugh my parents were the worst.” 

“They look great!” she finally said. “Did you go in deciding to match or was that a spur of the moment I'm gona copy Ma thing? 

“Hah yea Bean gets kinda like that I though I'd keep length but still wanted some fuzz and what was it you said kiddo?” Carol laughed out as she brought some plates laden with food out to the living room.

“I said 'I want the same hair cut I'm gona be her side kick so we have to match!' and I'm gona be as soon as I can! Bean took a plate and started eating looking smug after her matter of fact statement. 

“That's cute Danvers both of you, but pass the food.” Jess grabbed a plate sharing some small pieces with Gerry as he sat in her lap. “Can't hardly believe hes starting solid foods before I know it hes gona be big as Bean.” 

“He couldn't ask for a better mom I mean who else would fight off a troop of skrulls while 9 months pregnant with him and seconds after birth.” 

“Oh god Carol don't remind me of that part” she groaned.

“Of what how kick butt my best friend is as a mom I think I have a contractual obligation too.” Carol laughed and smiled finally enjoying a little of Jessica's embarrassment for once.

The night continued on for a little bit before the kids were put to bed leaving Carol and Jessica on the couch. 

“This is it” thought Jessica, as she moved closer to Carol amping up her pheromones to make the Blonde squirm. 

“Jess what are you doing?” Carol turned to her grabbing her wrist as Jessica inched closer to her friend closing the space between them. “I mean.. what about Roger?” 

“What about him?!” Jess asked looking pleadingly at carol her lips pleading to make contact with hers.

“What? Aren't you two still dating?” 

 

“Carol we broke up months ago when you were in Maine some issue with his ex-wife it would have come down to me or his daughter and I wouldn't have gotten in the way of that. Haven't you asked your self why he hasn't been around?” She smirked up at Carol moving her hand up the blondes arm as she talked taking in the hard muscles under the smooth skin. 

“I um kinda, I just I don't know I guess I was hoping but afraid to ask. Its been a hard few years and a hard few months and almost reaching rock bottom and then realizing that not only do you love your best friend but that you are... kinda .. in love with her too its” 

Before Carol could finish Jess pressed her lips to Carols, her hands grabbing hold of the blondes face as she pressed hard. Carols eyes going wide before closing as she pressed back into the kiss, she could feel her self melting as she wrapped her hands around Jessica's waist pulling her best friend close as one kiss quickly became a series of hungry kisses. Their lips parting only to rejoin shortly after Carol shivered as Jess slipped her tongue into her mouth, she met it with her own as they continued neither could get enough and Jessica's pheromones only fueled the fire. After what felt like an eternity Jess pulled away panting her hands draped onto Carols shoulders. As she came away Carol gave her a pleading look. 

“Don't worry Danvers this isn't over.” she said getting up and pulling the other woman by the hands tilting her head to one side with a knowing grin. “Bedroom.” 

Carol let out a quick throaty hiss of “yess.” as she got up following Jess as their hands never left each other. 

By the time they got to the bed room Carol had practically picked up Jess and was carrying her hips around Carols waist unceremoniously dropping both of them onto the bed as they continued to kiss their hands exploring new territory on familiar regions. 

“Alright space girl how long have you wanted this?” Jess purred out into Carol's ear as she wrapped her arm around her partner kissing said ear.

“To long Jess to long.” Carol replied huskily as she kissed down Jessica's neck. Each kiss and each touch from each other sending the women into shivers. Carol's kissing crept lower reaching Jessica's collar bone and after a quick pull up of her shirt and bra down to her full breasts. 

“Woah there be carefully they may still do something..” 

Before she could finish Carol already had bit one causing a small stream of breast milk to pop out. 

“Well that was unexpected not bad either.” Carol giggle and smirked as her thumbs kept tracing around Jessica's stiff nipples.

“Huh Captain Marvel has a breast milk fetish who knew.” Jessica laughed out as she pulled Carol in closer and down for another kiss. 

“If I do its entirely your fault.” Carol said as she dragged her teeth against Jess's bottom lip causing the woman to moan, before again kissing down her neck this time giving her a few light bites her thumbs still teasing her nipples. Only this time she continued farther down leaving gentle kisses on the brunets stomach lightly scratching down her sides as she did before she got too her hips. 

“Oh god Carol how are you good this good at this” Jessica moaned out as she arched her back into Carols grip.

“I did some research plus what I like people to do to me, and a big spoon full of what I've been fantasizing to do to you for months” Carol purred out her voice smooth as silk as her hands pulled down Jessica's yoga pants but a growl as rough as gravel as her teeth caught the elastic of her panties as she slowly pulled those down with her teeth, her breath and nose brushing against Jessica's center. 

“God yes Danvers that's the hottest thing I have ever seen” Jess cooed arching as she was exposed reveling in the breath she could feel on her.

Carol Didn't wait for any more instructions or comments she had waited long enough for this. It may have been her first time but she went in with gusto licking from bottom to top before focusing on Jessica's hard clit. She kept at it not letting up feeling the woman she loves shivering from pleasure in her hands carols strength keeping her hips up as she worked. She went for something new she moved a hand to spread Jess open and stuck her tongue into the quivering folds of the women under her. “God why didn't I realize this years ago I have never been happier during sex as I am right now.” she thought as she pulled her tongue out licking again over Jess's opening replacing her tongue with two fingers as she focused her mouth on the hard swollen clit of her best friend. Carol lost in the job at hand felt a hand grab her head. 

“Fuck Carol.. Im close” Jess moaned as she gripped the blonde both hands coming to rest on her head as she kept up her pace working her fingers around to find the best spot for them she increased their pace before giving Jess's clit a playful bite one that worked for the intended effect. 

“FUUUCK” Jessica practically yelled before catching herself so as not to wake the kids in the next room. She shivered around and in Carols strong hands riding out the best orgasm of her life grabbing wildly at the sheets probably tearing them due to super strength but she didn't care all she could think about was how great she felt in that moment. As she calmed down she looked down to see Carol perched down between her legs a self satisfied grin on her face. 

“God damn I think Kirk is a more apt nick name than ever before.” She reached down to pull Carol up towards her kissing her hand before kissing her jaw line and lips, then finally into a passionate deep kiss. 

“Yea Spock? I do that well?” Carol replied panting.

“Absolutely, that was the best orgasm of my life I mean it.” She went back to kissing Carol while one hand crept down her body tracing the toned lines of muscles especially relishing in the six pack leaving little stings of bio electricity as she turned over to climb on top of carol. Using one hand to hold her down and placing herself between her legs. “ Its my turn try not to scream” Jess said with a wry smile.

“Oh you mean like you did?” 

“Hush and feel good” Jess said before locking Carol into another kiss. She traced down to remove Carols shirt and sports bra did she ever wear normal bras or lingerie? Who cares at this point she thought, she brought her hands to cup carols breasts the first soft part of her body since her lips. Her fingers curling in to pinch Carols tender nipples as she kissed down her partners neck feeling her shiver under her touch. Now for the big touch she thought and unleashed a small touch of her venom blasts out enough to add a little tease of bio electric current into the woman under her, and to her delight she got a positive response. 

“Holy shit Jess” Carol gasped out. “You do that with everyone you sleep with?” 

“Just the ones I really care about” she said as she leaned in for another kiss this time adding another little venom blast to tease carol. She moved her hands lower along with her head kissing down Carols neck and chest getting to her nipples taking one in her mouth at a time as her hands teased the elastic at carols waist sliding into her panties, Carol lifting her hips as Jess slid them off of her. Jess's hand reached tentatively feeling the heat Carol was giving off and feeling her aching clit she moved her fingers slowly to tease at the opening her thumb tracing wide lazy circles around her clit getting ever closer as her fingers brushed ever slightly against her opening pulling back when carol tried to grind into the friction. 

“Jessica if you don't stop teasing me this second and start fucking me I will throw you into the sun.” Carol barked out grumpily. 

“You do that and you still wont get any, besides you know I love teasing you.” She punctuated this with small nips on Carols ear before finally making contact between her thumb and Carols clit letting her bio electricity spark as it did. She slid two fingers slowly into Carol more electricity sparking to more surface area not nearly enough to hurt especially since carol could absorb all the energy.

“Oh my god Jess” Carol breathed our desperately against the other woman holding her close as her hand worked inside of her fingers finding the right spot and pressing in deep her thumb working hard against carols clit. Carol shuddered and pulled Jess in for another deep and hard kiss holding her head tight against her own as she came moaning into Jessica's mouth and squeezing around her fingers. After a few tense moments she let up for air “Holy hell Jess, how?”

“I figured with your energy absorption trick I could up the volts a bit try it out see what happened and if it went bad you have a pretty strong healing factor. Though I'm so glad it worked out.” she purred as pulled out her fingers and moved in to cuddle laying her head on Carols chest. 

“That was a big risk you know?” Carol said as she wrapped her arms around the other woman “So what does this mean now are we dating or? ..” 

“Big risks for big rewards Danvers.” she said as she leaned up to place a kiss on carols lips “ For now it means you don't have to sleep on the couch for everything else lets figure it all out tomorrow but it does mean I do love you wizbang.” 

“I love you too web lady”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smuuuuuushhh


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning has some surprises and a lot of confirmations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love writing these two

“Ma Where are you?! We gota get ready for school!” Bean called out from the living room.

Carol Jumped up and flopped out of he bed she was sharing with Jessica.   
“OH shit!” she exclaimed as she fell. “Ill be right out Bean I'm Just changing!” she yelled.

“You two are so loud, you know that?” Jessica chided as she slunk out of bed slipping a bathrobe on as she went to tend to a fussing Gerry. “Though Care lets talk when you get back from dropping her off ok?”

“Absolutely Jess” Carol placed a kiss on the brunets cheek as she rushed past grabbing some clothes out of her IKEA dresser in the hall as she quickly ducked into the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair. 

“Ma hurry I don't want to be late! Its my first day!” Bean kept up. 

“No shouting please you woke Gerry.” came Jessica's voice down the hall.

“Sorry Jess..” 

“No problem today Bean just be careful.” 

Carol came into the front of the apartment “You grab something to eat yet kiddo?” 

“No I had to get dressed!” 

“Alright we stop and get you something, and don't worry classes start at 8 it's 7:15 and I can hit mach 3 easy. See you in a bit Jess.” Carol said with a wink before walking out the door with her daughter.

Jessica soothed her son walking around the apartment to the kitchen and getting food ready for him. She had a smile on her face the whole time thinking about last night, the absolute best night she had ever spent with someone. “Omg I'm in my 30s how can I be this giddy.” she thought as she set Gerry into his high chair. “Wow just wow I haven't felt like this in forever big guy, that's right mommy is absolutely in love with aunty Carol. Oh but hmm if I'm gona date her I have got to not call her that, that just sounds odd.” Jessica cooed out facing her son as he ate. 

“You could just call me 'mommy's special friend'.” Carol quipped from behind. Causing Jessica to jump and stick to the ceiling.

“GOD DAMN IT CAROL !” Jess shouted. “How did you do that?!”

“We left the window open last night I just flew in, but if it helps I love you too and I brought bagel sandwiches. 

The blonde touched down from floating in the air holding a small brown paper bag the smell of eggs and bacon wafting out of it. She put it on the counter before moving across the kitchen to start the coffee pot. “You gona come down? Or should I float back up?” she said with a chuckle looking up at Jess with those blue eyes. 

“Damn it” thought Jess every time she saw those eyes she just fell in like diving into the crystal clear water of a lake on a hot summer day. “I'm coming down but your still a jerk for spooking me.”

“Your the ex-super spy shouldn't you have I don't know sensed me or something?” She said as she poured out two cups off coffee and fixing them offering one to Jessica. 

“Thanks” she said as took Carols hand and let her to the table sitting them both down. Staring into her blue eyes as she leaned into give carol a tender kiss on the lips which was eagerly returned. “So about last night?” Jess said after. 

“Yea where does that leave us?” Carol looked across the table at her squeezing Jessica's hand.

“Dating I guess?” I'm not really sure but I know I want you and Bean too stay this place really isn't home anymore with out you.” Jess said squeezing back 

“I love that and want nothing more, just can wee keep this on the down low?” Carol squeaked out sheepishly

“What?! Down low what in the hell does that mean?!” 

“Jess wait hold on let me explain!” Carol held up her hands pleadingly “Just give me a second. OK so... The last few years for me have been pretty rough with Alpha Flight and all the Civil war stuff, regardless if I was wrong or right. Everyone was watching me, and has been. Not to mention most of our friends are or were Avengers or other superheros and that means horrible, horrible gossips. When I say down low I mean I want to take you on like one date with out paparazzi or have some time in a bubble that's just us to figure this out.” Carols thumb was rubbing circles into Jessica's as she said this her eyes honest and clear. 

“Those are some pretty fair points no Avenger can keep a secret, between Tony and Clint's press conferences, Steve's grandpa email forwards, and Nat's whisper game. God its like fucking high school.” She sighed and leaned into kiss Carol again. “But it better be a good date space girl, and your gona have to find a baby sitter I doubt I can get my old one since hes my ex.”

“Oh it will be and I already have one lined up.” Carol leaned back looked pleased with herself. 

“Oh who is it that you trust not only with your kid but mine?” Jess asked raising an eyebrow. 

“Kamala, she's met Bean has experience and has been an Avenger and even started her own team of young heroes.”

“She has experience?” 

“Yea shes got a nephew now and has watched him and everything.” Carol leaned back looking smug.

“Ok great, but both of our kids have super powers remember?” 

Carol flinched looking defeated. “She does too so I'm sure it will work out, or are you just nervous and trying to tank this?”

“Ah....mm, be quiet Danvers and move your stuff into my room already I have a toddler to clean up.” Jess placed a quick kiss on Carols lips almost toppling the blonde as she balanced in her chair, before picking up Gerry and moving to the bathroom. 

Carol got up to do as she was told a big dumb grin painting her face as she did so. She moved her IKEA dresser into the corner of the master bead room and her meager bedding from the couch to Jess's, to their queen bed “God today is the best fucking day of my life! Me and Jess together it wasn't a dream ah god this is perfect and Bean I havn't seen her this happy since Ma named her. Oh and Gerry if things work out I got to be here for him too can I do that? I mean I like sports boys like sports right and starwars all kids like starwars.” Carol shook her head staring into the mirror still thinking “Dammit Danvers your thinking to hard, get out of your head! You have been doing great with Gerry you love that kid you can take care of him just avoid the soft spot.”

“Uuuuuuhhhhh Carol... Am I interrupting something?” 

Carol turned to see Jessica standing in the doorway with her son looking at her like she was crazy. “No! What do you mean?” the blonde squeaked out.

“Well you were making weird faces and wild arm gestures at the mirror and kinda flailing around.”

“I'm uh...”

“Over thinking things again cheeseburger?” The brunet snidely asked bringing up Carols embarrassing call sign. 

Carol sighed and palmed her face “Yea, sorry I was just thinking about how great this is, and how happy I am and then how happy Bean is about school. Then I got thinking about Gerry and if this works out will I be good enough to be a parent for him.” 

“Carol you always worry too much and carry the weight of the world on your shoulders.” She said as she leaned in to kiss Carol. “But that's exactly why I love you and of everyone I have ever dated you are the only one I would consider letting be Gerry's other parent. However that is still a long way away, and I think you have work to get to today right?” 

Carol stiffened “Work that reminds me, I found this on your door, also I love you too and I'm deeply touched but I think I need to run into the shower before I get called to avengers tower I'm sorry I'm clueless but you kinda fucked me senseless last night.”   
Carol handed her an envelope and gave her a quick kiss before moving off to the bathroom with in a short time Jess heard the water rushing as she looked down at the envelope. “Great I just know this is gona kill the mood.” she thought as she read the name scribbled on the front “Ben Urich, please be good news. 'Jessica you haven't replied to my emails so put this on your door. After everything that happened with you and Roger, and your friend Carol staying over I figured your apartment would not be the best place for the detective agency, so I found a place small but enough space for you and me to work out of. We can talk about it today during a space showing at 1:30 adress is in the envelope.' Great mood ruined.” 

Jessica put Gerry down in his toddler walker as she stepped into the bathroom to find carol brushing her gold silk hair that framed her tight and well muscled neck and shoulders.  
“Mmm long undercut really works for you, its absolutely working for me too.” Jess purred biting her lip and leaning against the door frame. 

“Jessica your a flirt.” Carol said as she walked over and put her arm around the brunets waist. “But whats soured your mood?” 

“You can tell?” 

“I always can with you.” Carol said as she kissed Jessica's cheek before smooshing them both together.

“Damn it Carol ! Are you ever going to stop doing that ?!” 

“Only if I stop loving you, but seriously whats wrong?”

“Nothing really the notes from Ben about starting business back up which is good since these last few weeks I've been slacking while hanging out with you. It's just that after last night I just want to stay in a perfect bubble with you and..”

Carol cut her off with a kiss, a tender loving one that swept Jessica up as Carols arm pulled her in closer before breaking the kiss and staring into Jess's emerald eyes. “Babe go get work sorted, I would rather spend all day with you and the little man but I gota work too tuition for Bean isn't cheap.” Carol chuckled. “Nothing is gona pop our bubble, because at the end of the day your my home.” The blonde said giving Jessica's hand a squeeze.   
“Alright I know I used to much electricity last night your all sappy, but you're my home too. You and Bean this place would feel empty with out you.” She said as she squeezed Carols hand in response. “Now go show off and give the bad guys hell Kirk.” 

“Can do Spock. Can do.” Carol replied before kissing Jess good bye. Pulling off her uniform trick and leaving via the window as her phone alarm went off. 

“Alright boyo lets get ready to see Ben.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am prob not going to go into a lot of detail about their adventures and mostly focus on the domestic stuff so next chapter is gona be a catch up with the days and some more cute romance


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day of Firsts school and back to work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't post as fast as I usually do I had a few days of mental burn out

Jessica exited her apartment wearing a borrowed Star-Wars tee, black jeans and red boots, with the signature leather jacket of her new uniform sticking out of the stroller bag packed for the day. Gerry was dressed in a dinosaur shirt and toddler jeans happily babbling away in his stroller as he and his mother made their way to the address Urich had given them. A subway ride a some walking later got the mother and son team to a small out of the way office building piled high behind a Chinese restaurant, a nail salon, and on the first floor a notary and legal aid.

“Ok boyo this is a kinda weird neighborhood, but we might end up eating well If it turns out Carol can't cook.” Jessica said as she pushed her son into the office building making a bee line for the elevator and becoming confused at the mixing smell of soy sauce and simmering meat and nail polish remover. “Holy hell it smells like someone is cooking plastic in sweet and sour, or is it chicken in rubbing alcohol?”

Gerry dosed off as his mother debated the smells the elevator dinged and woke him as the doors open he saw a familiar face, “Ben!” the young man said. 

“Hey their little guy!” Ben said as he bent down to wave at the toddler.

“You're gona need help up if you bend like that Ben.”

“I will not I'm not that old, here watch..oof” He said as he placed a hand on his lower back steadying himself. “A little help here please?”

“Oh Ben you I told you so.” Jess snidely remarked as she helped him back up. 

“Expression goes 'I hate to say I told you so' Jess” Ben shook his head rolling his eyes playfully.

“Well where's the fun in it for me then?” Jess laughed raising an eyebrow. 

“Anyways wheres the real-estate agent its just about time right?”

“No agent, I already picked up the key I'll just have to drop it off later.” He said as he opened the door leading them in. “By the way since when do you like Star-Wars I thought you said those movies where over dramatic?”

“Borrowed from my new room mate. So this is it, not much more that a studio is it?” 

The trio walked into a small office room the size of a small studio apartment, with dingy windows, two mismatched desks, a sink, and, a coat rack finishing all the furnishings. 

“No but I figure if we need more space you can always stick to the walls or use the ceiling.” Ben chuckled “Plus it does have a bathroom.”

“Yea but we will need like a thousand gallons of fa-breeze..”

“Jess stop nit picking I've seen you live in worse places, whats the real reason your so down about work? And does she have anything to do with those bruises on your neck?”

“Noticed those did ya Ben?”

“I've been an investigative journalist for a few decades I notice the details Jess, I take it room mate situation has changed for the better?”

“Yeah it really has which is why Ben I need you to kinda keep it quiet. Carol's been in the public eye a lot the last few years and most of our friends are or were Avengers, so we want some time that's just for us.” The brunet said pleadingly.

“You got it Jess I wish you two nothing but the best. Now for some seriousness what do you think of this space? I know its a strange neighborhood but I feel like it could work. 

“Yea Ben I think this place is gona be great has a real pulp novella feel like all of a sudden a lady's gona walk is saying help my husband was murdered by a ghost ! Or some nonsense like that.” 

“Boooo” Gerry let out excitedly. 

“Boo is right big man ghosts or other weirdos, like mysterious widows, talking animals, groups of mystery solving kids, shady butlers, life like robots, aliens, wizards, Oh my god...” Jess trailed off.

“Jess what is it are you ok?” Ben exclaimed as he rushed over to check on her.

“Yea I just realized I know people who fit into all of those categories, and so at some point my life turned into scooby-doo and I wasn't even aware.  
Like what the hell.”

Ben sighed and shook his head “ Why don't we try out that Chinese place next door, my treat and we will go over the paperwork sound good?”

“Yea I'm just gona have an existential crises over whether or not I should get a great dane.” 

Ben laughed as they exited the building and made their way into Dragon and Heron Chinese food.

\--------

“Ma!” Bean called out as Carol landed in front of the Xavier Institute.

“Hey kiddo how was the first day of school?” 

“IT was great!” the small blue girl shouted “ I'm not the only blue person Mr. Wagner, Dr. McCoy, Mr. warren, and this girl Laurie are all blue too! And everyone has powers and you can use them in this class called P.E. It was so much fun!” 

“I'm glad dear but how were the other classes they weren't too hard or anything were they?” Carol asked with her hand on her daughters shoulder beaming at her excitement.

“Nah Ma they were fine but I got a bunch of 'extra reading' to help catch up but Miss. Pryde said I'm the only one in my grade what ever that means and not to worry.” 

“Alright how about we head home I gota stop at the store I was gona cook tonight one of your grandma's recipes.”

“Which one?!” Bean exclaimed jumping up.

“Chicken parm.”

“Yay! Lets go!” 

Bean was jumping up and down before they both took off for the store, a short trip before they headed home.

\-------  
Jessica grumbled as she approached her apartment door Gerry's stroller extra heavy with some new office supplies she had picked up after the meeting with Ben. Though her mood hit a rapid shift as she enters the smell of home cooked Italian food hitting her hard. 

“Carol what is this?” she asks pushing Gerry in and dropping the bags in the living room.

“Oh I thought I'd cook tonight, One of my Ma's recipes chicken parmesan, garlic bread, and Bean and I picked up some ice cream for dessert.” 

Jess moved in and gave Carol a kiss “Danvers you are the absolute best you know that? At least as long as this tastes good.”

“It does and I know I am Drew.” she said raising an eyebrow playfully. 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA” shouted Bean causing Gerry to fuss. 

“Ok Bean I know me and your mom dating is new but what have I asked about shouting around Gerry?” 

“Sorry Jess, I got excited or shocked..”

“Its alright Kiddo don't worry just work on your inside voice.” Jessica said as she picked up and comforted her son.

“Ma! When did you two start dating?!” Bean asked forcefully but more quietly. 

“Last night night kiddo we talked about it after you and Gerry went to bed, it was a great talk we got a lot of unspoken things out from over the years, tensions, emotions, and ideas even..” She was cut off as Jess coughed from across the kitchen giving her the stink eyes as the brunet caught her breath. 

“Ideas what does that mean ma?” 

“Oh just what kinda stuff we can do as a couple dates and stuff right Jess?” Carol asked as she handed Jess a glass of water.

“Oh absolutely, normal stuff like that movies, eating out, going to the beach stuff like that.” 

“Okaaayy... you guys are being weird I think? But I'm really really excited !” The young girl said as she bounced up and hugged her mother .

“Watch it kiddo I got food in my hands!” Carol chided as she went to set the table. “Bean can you get silverware please? And Jess some drinks maybe?” 

“Yea Ma!” 

“Sure whats everyone want?”

“Ill take a pepsi Spock.” 

“Can I have some juice please?”

“You got it girls.” Jess said as she set Gerry down in his high chair and went to fix drinks for herself and the other three getting Gerry some milk before sitting down herself.

“Alright you two how were your first days?” Jess asked while cutting her sons food into small manageable pieces.

“Great! I met a bunch of other blue people. I got to use my powers in some of my classes and my teachers said not to worry to much on grades right now since I'm the only one in my grade level what ever that means.” Bean said excitedly between mouthfuls of food.

“That's great! I hope it keeps going that well you make any friends yet?”  
“Maybe? Everyone else was older but everyone was nice so I'll find out tomorrow.” She said with a grin.

“That's my girl just don't let anyone give you crap Kitty said you can learn their and if anyone says other wise you stand your ground and tell them to shove it.” Carol said tussling her daughters hair.

“Alright that's cute you two but how was your first day back at work?” She asked as she began to eat clearly surprised by how good it tasted. 

“Well first off your eyes don't need to go so wide at my cooking what do you think we did for nine months in Maine, we both learned to cook with Grandma. As for work it went fine but made me miss space much less paparazzi and much less paperwork. I mean with all the superheros in New York who thinks its a good idea to dress up like neon colored construction workers and rob a bank?

“Ah yea well not everyday can be Ultron, or Hydra or god knows what else but that's good in a way don't you think?” Jess said putting her hand on Carols. 

“It really is I would take the small stuff over end of the world everyday.”

“That's not as cool though! Blowing up robots and saving space is so much more heroic and I bet fun! You two have booth done it and when I'm a super hero I'm gona save the world too!” Bean interjected.

“I'm sure you will Bean but your mom is right small stuff may not be as cool but its easier to deal with for everyone involved the heroes, the villains, the bystanders, and the guys who clean up. You will understand someday.” Jess said squeezing Carols hand affectionately as she stared into the blondes bright blue eyes. 

“Alright miss curious spy girl how was your day the meeting thing with Ben?” Carol asked raising an eyebrow and blowing an air smooch to tease Jessica.

“it was fine he wanted to see about setting up a new office since we cant really work out of here anymore with you two living here. It was a weird little place felt like the office of a detective from some sci-fi or fantasy novella. Its above a legal aid and notary, which has a Chinese restaurant on one side and a nail salon on the other side.” She sighed out taking a long drink of her beverage.

“I take it from the bags you guys are gona lease it out and set up shop?” 

“Yea .. it's gona be good get back to work I'm just gona have to make sure not to travel as much I've got a family to come back to that isn't travel size.”

“Does that mean me and Ma?!” Bean just about jumped up asking.

“You know it kid you and your Ma are a part of this home and this family far as I'm concerned.” She said putting a hand on Beans shoulder.

They continued through dinner and dessert laughing and enjoying affirmations of each others care and love. Talking about jobs and school leading to what would come next.

“So that was a pretty big statement.” Carol said as she finished putting the dishes away.

“About you and Bean being my family? 

Carol nodded and looked at her.

“Well you two are, even if us dating doesn't work out you have been my best friend forever and Bean is your kid so you guys are family no mater what.” She said as she moved over to Carol and wrapped her arms around the blonds waist resting her head on Carols muscular shoulder. Carol wrapped her arms around Jess pressing her head against the brunets. 

“So how about this Friday?”

“Hmm?”

“For our first official date. A nice dinner someplace fancy maybe something else after.”

“Sounds great but what do you mean by something after?” Jess purred teasing her girlfriend.  
“I don't know a movie, or dancing or something I haven't been on a date in forever cut me some slack here.” 

“Alright you find a sitter and I'll make the plans hows that sound?”

“Perfect babe.” 

“Good lets head to bed we both have a lot to do tomorrow.”

And with that the headed to the bedroom arms around each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A romantic night out for the mom heroes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heavy smut

“Alright here it is.” Kamala thought looking up from her phone as she knocked on the door adjusting the strap on her bag as she waited for a response. A hurried call of “I'll get it” and the door creaking was quickly followed by a familiar blue face. 

“Hey Kamala!” Bean greeted her pulling her into the apartment. 

“Hey Bean you excited for me to stay over tonight?” 

“Yea it should be fun!” 

“Is that her?” Carol called from down the hall. 

“Yea Ma!” Bean again shouted. 

Jess came out of the hall into the living room bringing Gerry with her. “Bean how many times do we have to talk about inside voices? I mean do you shout like all over school?”

“Sorry Jess, and yea actually every one shouts at Xavier's.”

“Bean you go to Xavier's? Don't they only take mutants?” Kamala asked.

“Nope sometimes they take aliens and Miss. Pryde says anyone different could appy even they had a human once.” 

“Huh I guess young Cyclops wasn't a font of information.”

“Probably not he was from the 60's, Now I know you Have Carols number but, here's mine, Beans, emergency contacts if you can't get a hold of me or Carol this is Ben's and this is Wendy's. I also have Instructions for Gerry hes well behaved as long as you don't give him to much sugar before bed. He can wall crawl so keep an on that and keep windows closed and..” 

“Jess hes a toddler not a nuclear bomb.” Carol walked into the forward room holding two over night bags with ease. 

“You're right instead of a bomb he is just my child who I love more than anything in this or any universe.” Jess scowled at her girlfriend.

“I know dear but he's in good hands tonight I mean Kamal here is an Avenger and I trust her enough with Bean and my old name.”

“Omg this is so awkward, I mean these two are they fighting? Im being judged? So many numbers oh man can I handle a spider toddler, should I call miles? No NO you can do this Kamala Carol believes in you and Beans on your side I think, wait whats oh their staring at me why oh I need to say something.”  
“Yep what?” Kamala asked startled.

“Oh kid you're making this a hard sell.” Carol said chuckling softly. 

“Sorry I'm just Kinda nervous but I promise I'll do everything I can and follow all the instructions and keep your kids safe and happy.” 

“All right, just don't pull to hard if Gerry is on a wall or the ceiling it will just break the building.” She said bending down to kiss Gerry on the head and then one on Bean as she moved to the door. 

“ Grooossss Jesss whyyy?!” 

“Cus I love you, ya blue brat.”

Carol tussled Beans head and then Gerry's before following Jess to the door. “So for Bean instructions are no going out no sugar after 9 and bed is at 10 and don't let her blast anything. Also we left money for food, Bean dont be afraid to try new take out Kamala has Dietary restrictions, respect them got it?”

“Yea Ma”

'Good I love you.”

“I love you too Ma and you too Jess.” 

 

With that Carol and Jessica walked out of the apartment Jess leading carol to a surprisingly nice convertible waiting for them on the street below.

“Alright hot stuff where did you get this?” Carol side eyed Jess as she put their bags in the back.

“I'm borrowing it from Ben, I told him we were going on a nice date and Its hard to keep looking all dolled up like this on a motorcycle or when being flown around by your girlfriend.” 

“Mmmm It is true you do look absolutely perfect tonight.” Carol drank her girlfriend in the brunet was wearing a long asymmetric shoulder purple dress, a slit up to her thigh and strapy high heels. She hurriedly got into the car after Jessica “You know you're dressed awfully risque for a mother.” 

“Are you complaining Kirk I thought you would love this out fit.” she said giving Carol a side long smile as she started the car. “Besides you're not dressed like a nun exactly either there babe. I mean greacean neck line, knee length, gladiator sandels? Its Like I'm dating a space amazon.”

“Yea but Spock you love it, especially since you can see my arms.” Just to prove a point Carol flexed. 

“Oh I'm not complaining, I'm just saying enjoy when I dress up sexy for you.”

“you're always sexy to me Jess.” Carol said reaching a hand over to Jessica's thigh. 

“Mmm slow down space girl or do you wana crash before we get to dinner?” 

“You gona tell me where we are going for it?”

“Not at all that's part of the surprise~.” Jess replied sinngsongedly “ Just enjoy a ride in a nice car with a hot girl your crazy about and get ready for a great dinner and great after dinner plans.”

“Alright babe you got it.” Carol leaned back turned on the radio and reached to hold her girlfriends hand as they maneuvered though Manhattan traffic. 

Jessica pulled into a regal looking place right on the river. “we're here!” Jess announced “Jewel of Amphitrite, New York's first and only Atlantean restaurant. And we just so happen to have a reservation tonight.” Jess exclaimed proudly as she got out of the car.

“Alright babe how did you manage this, which is beyond amazing by the way?” Carol caught up to her placing her arm around the brunets waist. “ And with no paparazzi around you think this place would be clamoring with them.” she mused checking the perimeter.

Jess leaned into Carols embrace. “One the paparazzi tried and the Atlantean's brought out the big hoses and boy do I mean big, and two I did some digging and maybe found out that they didn't get all their permits in place before they opened so I got a reservation for not telling the local food board. 

“Good move Spock good move now lets eat.” 

They entered the restaurant clearly being allowed in before guests normally were and quickly set at a more private table on the water front, New Atilan floating in the distance as they were offered a drink menu. 

Carol handed the drink menu to Jess “Feel free if you want anything you know I don't mind.”

“I better not Ben said you're not allowed to drive his car.” 

“Oh?”

“Yea he says your reputation of higher, further, faster does not instill trust with his prized convertible, plus you did crash a space station.”

“That was on purpose.”

“when it was just the ring part?”

“... Also on purpose. But I kinda get it.” Carol laughed as they ordered. 

“So I've got a big thing I wana say on this date, I've been thinking...”

Jess cut her off “Carol I love you I mean it but hold on what are you talking about? We have only been officially dating like two weeks.”

“What? Oh no Christ Jess I'm not proposing.” Carol began laughing as she tried to finish what she was saying. “Oh, god Jess phew that's a good one.”

“Oh Hell Carol Get to what you were saying you big dork.” 

“Ok, ok, I was gona say I think we should get a new place. One that's bigger so Bean gets her own room Chewie isn't as underfoot and just the four of us are not as cramped.” 

“Oh Carol, I love that idea have you been looking anywhere?” 

“A few places I figure we look more in earnest once we talk about it.” Carol reached across and gave Jess's hand a squeeze. “I love you Jess more than almost anything, and I want to be with you more than anything but I'm not moving that fast.”

“I love you too Carol just as much and I want to say I'm all in I want to be with you just as much no other relationship I've been in has felt as right but slow is good for a bit.” She leaned across the table to give the blonde a kiss one that was met whole heatedly.

“I gota ask was it H.Y.D.R.A. or S.H.I.E.L.D. that trained you how to kiss miss seductive super spy?”

“Natural talent, colonel who trained you?”

“Starjammers its part of their intro pamphlet.”

“What really?”

“No picked it up over the years, now do we want to get dessert or move on to what you had planed next?” 

\-------  
They could barely get into the hotel room Jessica fumbling with the key and the door and Carol awkwardly hefting their bags, as they pressed into each other. Jessica's hands pulled Carol close as their lips met, they fell through the door laughing as Carol tossed the bags aside and grabbed Jess by the waist. The brunet wrapped her arms around the blondes shoulders pulling her in close their lips meeting hungrily as Carol dropped them on the bed. 

“Hey watch it!” Jess breathed out huskily.

“Oh I'm gona do more than watch, no kids tonight I'm not holding back.”

“I like the sound of that love.” 

Jessica grabbed Carol's face and pulled her into a deep kiss pressing her tongue into the blondes mouth as Carol pressed into her. Carols hands were reaching and pulling up the hem of Jessica's dress slowly sliding up her thighs as she bit the spy's bottom lip and pulled gently getting a moan from her partner. Jess reached up to unzip Carols dress and wrap her legs around the pilots waist.

“You know if you wrap your legs around me already I don't think I can get my dress off.” Carol teased pressing kisses along Jessica's neck.

Jessica flipped Carol around and pinned her underneath herself. “Then I suggest you get it off now while you have the chance.” She punctuated this by kicking off her heels and pulling her own dress off reveling a set of bright red lingerie.

“God dam Jess you look so good in red.” Carol said pulling her own black dress off reveling a simple blue strapless bra and matching hipster panties, taking off her sandals she moved back over to Jess wrapping her girlfriend up and pulling her into a deep and passionate kiss. Her hands roaming her body one finding purchase on her hip the other pulling the brunets hair lightly as she kissed down her neck before biting and pulling her hair harder.

“Ah! fuck Carol!” she moaned as she held the blonde tight too her wrapping her with her legs. “I'm also glad to see you own more than a sports bra.” she said with snark reaching back to unhook Carols bra.

“I don't like lace it gets itchy on me, but on you it looks amazing.” With this Carol kissed down Jessica's neck to her chest pulling the lingerie aside as she took one of the brunets nipples in her mouth biting it gently and lightly suckling on it while her fingers worked the other. She worked with that was becoming well practiced ease her other hand tailing the line of Jess's panties before moving till she reached her girlfriends hardening clit when it brought a gasp from her Carol summoned up energy to her finger tips adding warmth and a tingling to her movements and en-citing moans from the woman under her.

“Damn playing my own game huh?” Jess purred out as she writhed under the blonde “Just do me a favor and don't fry anything off.” She chuckled as she grabbed Carols head and held her tight to her. She jumped and yelped shortly after as the heat from her girlfriend's hands went up.

“What the hell Danvers!”

Suppressing a full on laughing fit “I thought it would be really funny to watch you jump.” 

“And ruin the whole romantic mood of the evening?!”

“Jess nothing could ruin the mood when I'm with you.” The pilot said looking deep into Jessica's emerald green eyes with nothing but love. 

“You are so lucky I love you.”

“I know.”

Jessica lunged forward pushing Carol down onto the bed kissing her deeply, before breaking the kiss to leave smaller ones down her neck giving her small bites as well causing the pilot to moan and hold her tight. Jessica kept moving her hands a blur as they moved over her girlfriend delighting in each hard muscle leaving small zaps of bio electricity in key areas. She kissed her way passed her chest her hands cupping Carols breasts briefly pulling and teasing each nipple with electricity maybe a little more than she should have after the earlier prank but it just invited more moans from the blonde. At this point she had kissed past her navel and was coming upon her prize her hands trailing down carols sides well trimmed but shorter nails scratching her gently as she did. “Mmmm Carol you really want this huh~” 

“Don't be a tease Jess, you want this just as bad as I do” Carol replied headily her breath heavy with want and need.

“Fine, its just more fun to tease some time~” Jess purred, before licking the length of Carol's slit over her panties breathing the smell and tasting it before she began to pull them down with her teeth. She went quick as she could with out tearing the soft material taking only seconds to pull the garment as Carol lifted her hips to allow them to slide off. 

“Time!”

“Sorry Jess 11 seconds I still have you beat” Carol said looking down at the beautiful woman between her legs.

“This is a stupid game.”

“It was your Idea to keep track of who could get who's panties off fastest with just their mouth.”

Jess looked back irked before moving back toward Carol's waiting pussy and with a stare cold as ice she took the blonds clit in her mouth and bit it a little to hard getting a shocked gasp and a surprisingly deep moan.

“OW! Not fair Jess!”

“You seemed to like that though.”

“Now who's ruining the mood?”

Jess nodded as she turned back to her girlfriends wet cunt giving her aching clit a gentle kiss and a lick she stated to lick up and down the length of Carol's slit. Judging her work by the sounds her the blonde made she kept up her work sliding her tongue inside tasting everything she could before bringing a couple of finger up to join. Sliding two in easy due to how wet Carol was she moved her tongue to work on the pilots clit. Her fingers already knowing where to press and her tongue knowing which shapes to draw with its tip, well practiced after only two weeks time. Soon the blonde was close her hands found purchase on Jessica's head holding her tight as she could barley form her partners name, moans escaping her lips as she shuddered her legs tight around Jessica and her insides squeezing the fingers inside a slightly frightening amount of power from the super strong woman. Jessica kissed and licked her clit teasing another orgasm or two out as she wound down from the first big one her face wet with her lovers juices. Jess climbed up to see carol who pulled her into a big kiss.

“Damn Spock your getting good at that.”

“I know, you ready for my turn Kirk?” 

“Give me like two minuets and a drink of water?”

“Perfect you can get the surprise.”

“The what now?”

“My suit case grab me some water too babe? Please?” Jess put on her best innocent and puppy dog eyes as Carol got up to retrieve the items. Carol stopped first to drink and saw Jess pulling off the tangled mess that was currently her lace lingerie.

“Oh don't want me pulling them off tonight?” she asked as she brought Jess some water.

“Oh your gonna have plenty of fun tonight I got you something special. ~” Her voice was velvet as she directed the blonde back to the suitcase. 

Carol sauntered over putting on a show for Jess as she bent over getting giggles and a “shake it” while she did. She opened the bag pulling out a red yellow and blue monster. 

“Why does this have my logo and color scheme?”

“Its great right! I found it on a knock off site but its clean and safe and all and I want you to use it on me.”

“Ok I feel like who ever is in-control of my registered branding should crack down on sex toys with my logo but right now too distracted.”

“Good, come here space girl.”

Carol swayed back towards the bed climbing over top Jessica before she inserted the shorted end of the feeldoe “Oh damn Jess that's big.” Carol panted out, reaching down to switching it on with a soft hum as she spread Jessica's legs lining up the dildo with her wet and aching cunt. “You ready babe?” the blonde asked rubbing the silicone member against her opening.  
“Carol Danvers fuck me with that thing right now!” Jessica commanded. 

“Yes ma'am” Carol replied plunging the vibrating dick into her girlfriend as she pressed her lips into the brunets a commanding and deep kiss holding her tight as the blonde started to thrust into a regular pattern. Jessica brought her legs up and wrapped them around pulling and keeping Carol tight inside her, she pushed back against her thrust bucking her hips as Carol kept going the thrum of the feeldoe bringing both women to head. Jessica's nails were tracing thin lines and bright red semi circles into the pilots back, while Carol snaked her tongue into the spy's mouth their tongues meeting and dancing as they kept their pace. 

Jess broke the kiss panting “I'm close please don't stop, go faster” the words were whispers that barely made it out of Jessica's mouth but Carol heard them and she picked up her pace in response kissing along the spy's jawline and neck before picking up her pace and thrusting hard and fast as she could delivering a bite to her girlfriend's neck harder than she had that night. Jessica's response were a few scattered fucks, moans of Carols name, and a couple of oh dear gods as her orgasm hit and over took her. Carol kept the branded sex toy in and held her lover close gently rocking her through her orgasm kissing her all over till her breathing calmed down more only then dismounting. 

“Ok wow, that was absolutely worth the 100 bucks.”

“You spend $100 on a sex toy?” Carol asked placing it on the night stand.

“Yea well we did since we set up joint checking accounts and all.” 

“You know after that I'm not even mad, plus I get Avengers and Alpha Flight pay checks.”

“And merch.”

“Yea not as much as you'd think from that.”

“I remember, any ways up for another round?” 

“Maybe in a minuet but Spock I love you.”  
“I love you too Kirk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i may do a chapter of what the kids were up too


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new home to come home too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a bit had a busy couple of weeks due to health issues

“Is over here fine?” 

“Oh yea that's fine, Thanks Jen just get the box's in and out of the way we can sort them later.” Jessica said looking up from the box she was sorting.

“I still can't believe you guys keeping a secret relationship from us I mean how long exactly has it been going on you two?” Wendy asked from the kitchen where she was sorting dishes.

Carol walked into the apartment with a few more boxes. “Don't worry Kawasaki it wasn't for nefarious reasons we just wanted some time out the lime light to figure it out ourselves, and four months. Hold on though, Bean!” 

“What Ma?!” the young alien called from some where else in the apartment. 

“I got your boxes did you pick a room yet?”

“No I can't decide yet!” 

“Hurry up your boxes need to get moved!” Carol shouted as she set them down in a corner out of the way. 

“Shes lived on Earth just over a year how does she have that much stuff?” Jessica said resting her hands on her girlfriends shoulders.

“Because you spoil her Jess.” the blonde said looking up into the brunets emerald eyes.

“I want her to like me, is that a crime?” 

“I promise she does don't worry” 

“Ahem, lets get back to it love birds.” Wendy said curtly.

“What is it Wendy?” Jess asked.

“Four months! That's like two years in same sex dating! And you managed to keep it from me boss your a terrible liar.”

“Ok first off where are you getting these time conversions?” Carol asked.

“No I think shes right I've heard that too on tv I think?” Jenifer cut in.

“I was talking to Jeanne-Marie, she had some input from helping out her brother.”

“Ok we get it yea we are very serious about each other and Wen I know you tie for first place as my number one fan with Bean and Kamala but please chill.” Carol sighed.

Jess wrapped her up in a hug “ Oh my poor baby can you not take the pressure of fangirls?”

Wendy squeed.

“Jess why are you being overly sweet you broke Kawasaki.” 

“I thought it would be funny” The brunet replied kissing Carol on the cheek.

“Reign it in you two I volunteered to help today.” The green woman said as she left to get more of the furniture.

“I picked a room!” the three women left In the room heard from down the hall. 

“All right Bean I'm bringing your boxes.” 

Jess got up with a stretch “Alright I'm gona set up Gerry's room then, Wendy thanks for setting up the kitchen.”

“No problem Jess just don't keep me out of the loop anymore.”

“I get it Wen your trustworthy.” Jess said as she walked down the hall. She passed the two opposing rooms looking to see which Bean picked before moving past it and the hall bathroom to the master bedroom. She checked in on Gerry to see if the toddler was still asleep. “Alright boyo you stay asleep until we get the rooms set up and today will go a lot smoother.” she whispered before turning around. Walking back down the hall she stopped in and leaned against the door to see Carol busy pulling Beans bed around the room and placing it on different walls at the ever-changing whims of the 11 year old.

“They're my girls, you two got everything in here under control or do you need some help?” 

“Hey Jess! I think we got it.” Bean replied 

“Just so long as Bean can make up her mind about where to put her furniture.”

“Ma I haven't had my own room in forever, and this one the furniture can go where I want. Its completely different from the one on A.F.S.S. I decide all of it!” 

“You heard her Kirk she's in charge. I'm gona direct Jen and Wendy and start working on Gerry's room.” 

“Alright Spock go lead the troops, I'll be following Chekov's directions to the letter.” 

Jess left them smiling widely as she came into the main room seeing Jen off to the side in the kitchen with Wendy. 

“Hey Jess I got the last of the furniture up but I'm not gona be able to stay and help place it about client called so I need to head out.” 

“That's no problem Jen go lawyer it up we should have a few more avengers in and out to help with everything, We mentioned free pizza so you know Pete's gona show up sooner or later.”

Sure enough Parker did show up as did a few other friends, getting the furniture assembled and placed throughout the new apartment; leaving the residents tuckered out once everyone else had filtered out. 

“Oh I'm sore.” Carol sighed out as she flopped on the couch.

“Bean that much of a taskmaster?” 

“You have no idea babe no idea...I moved all her furniture around at least 10 times before she was satisfied.”

“Here this should help.” Jess said handing the blond a cold root beer.

“Thanks babe, how was setting up ours and Gerry's rooms?” Carol asked taking a long draw of her drink.

“Pretty easy, hes a toddler and cant really decide on a layout and you have the interior design choices of a soldier so any touch of class should amaze you.” She beamed down at her girlfriend a wry smile on her face.

Carol put her drink on the coffee table and quickly grabbed Jessica pulling back so her girlfriend laid on top of her. “You know I have decorated my own apartments fairly well in the past.” she said holding the brunets hips.

“Yea but I've got more style confirmed by a whole host of multiverse me's.” She leaned down to kiss Carol a small quick kiss turned into a series of longer and more intense kisses leaving both women panting as they looked into each others eyes. 

“Break in the new bed?” Jess purred out.

“Right behind you love.” 

As they rose from the couch and made their way back to their room Gerry began to fuss. 

“Ah shoot, Ill be a minuet here then.” Jess said as she stopped at his door.

“No you go ahead Ill take this one. With me being here for the long run I want him to get more used to me when hes up set you know?” Carol said opening his door and stepping in. 

“I gota say Kirk motherhood is really attractive on you.”

“like wise Spock, I've thought so since you had this little man.” Carol said through a red face as she went to tend to Gerry, carefully and tenderly helping him; and eventually getting back to sleep.

“You didn't have to wait in the door way, you know.” the blonde said putting an arm around the brunets waist and moving them down the hall.

“I wanted to see you at work. Well real work not super hero stuff I've seen that time and again.”

“How did I do then?” 

Jessica pulled them into their bed room and brought them flopping side by side laying on the bed holding hands and turning to look at each other. “Amazing, just perfect like you were always meant to be his other parent. I just hope I'm doing alright with Bean.” 

Carol squeezed her hand tight. “You are she would have said something other wise.”

“I guess and I know I've kinda been spoiling her but I worry...” 

“Jess, Bean loves you and she knows you love her if you still worry maybe you should have a girls day with her just the two of you hanging out, shopping, sight seeing. Stuff like that.”

“I love it! That's such a good idea we can go tomorrow.”

“Instead of unpacking and setting up our new house?”

“Next weekend then.”

“That's my girl, now I hate to say but getting Gerry back to bed kinda ruined the mood for me break the bed in tomorrow?”

Jessica leaned over and kissed Carol deep on the lips. “The trials of parenthood my love, of course we can wait I'm kinda exhausted too. I love you.”

“I love you too good night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next will be Jess and Beans day out. Was gona keep it as part of this chapter but decided to post what I had so far.


End file.
